


How Did This Happen?

by gunsanddaffodils



Category: Smosh
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Fluff and Smut, I'm Bad At Tagging, Nesting, Omega David Moss, Other, Rut, Weird, alpha reader, heat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:27:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25645804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gunsanddaffodils/pseuds/gunsanddaffodils
Summary: David "Lasercorn" Moss was always so cocky. Everyone was sure that when he presented, he would be an alpha to be afraid of. Lasercorn himself thought that he'd have the prettiest Omega girl in the school, and no one could stop him. (Obviously, if you read the tags) That doesn't happen. But what does happen? Read further to find out. (Yay, horrible summary! Also, this is my first time doing an A/B/O fic so please be nice and offer constructive criticism if you have any.)
Relationships: David Moss (Smosh)/You, Ian Hecox/Joshua Ovenshire, Lasercorn/Reader, Matt Sohinki/Mari Takahashi
Kudos: 4





	1. Sex Ed

David sat in the last row of eighth grade sex ed as the teacher droned on and on about...something. He wasn't exactly paying attention. She hadn't even gotten to sex (which was, he assumed, the whole point of sex ed) and he was already getting bored. Heat and rut and yada yada. "Hey, Lasercorn," One of his best friends, Matthew Sohinki, whispered, "You bored, too?"

Lasercorn groaned, "Yup. Why can't she talk about anything interesting?"

"Boys," the teacher said, authoritatively from the front of the room, "pay attention." She turned back to the board pointing with her ruler at a PowerPoint presentation. "Now, of alphas, males make up 87%, and females 13%." Sohinki nudged Lasercorn as if to say 'that's you'. Even though Lasercorn hadn't presented yet, everyone was sure he'd be an alpha. What with his cocky attitude and his temper, he was almost a shoe-in. He realized he was dozing off and brought himself back to reality. If he got sent home again, he'd probably be grounded. "Alphas are the only people who can impregnate a partner, while omegas are he only ones who can become pregnant. Betas can do neither, making them effectively sterile. This is also why Betas don't have a heat or rut cycle." Lasercorn sat up, perking his ears. At least cycles were mildly interesting. "Omegas have a heat cycle, whereas Alphas have a rut cycle. You will not know whether you are a beta, alpha, or omega until you experience your first cycle, or lack thereof, sometime around your fourteenth birthday. At this point, the class started becoming more engaged. Everyone who hadn't turned fourteen yet began buzzing about what they thought they'd present as.

"Quiet down, class. Now, what I'm about to tell you next is a serious matter. No laughing." She leveled a look at Lasercorn and Sohinki, who in turn, tried to look innocent (well, as innocent as those two can look). "In a heat cycle, an omega may feel feverish, and they will self-lubricate and feel an urge to be knotted. Now," she said, turning around, "can anyone tell me what knotting is?" 

A few stifled giggles rippled through the classroom, but no one had the courage to actually raise their hand. She was going to volunteer someone, Lasercorn could feel it. Please don't pick me, he thought, please don't- "David," the teacher said, a hint of malice in her voice, "since you've been paying attention so well, why don't you explain what knotting is?" 

Oh, she's good, he thought. This was a worse punishment than being sent home and grounded. This was explaining sex to middle schoolers. 

"During puberty, a female alpha will develop a penis-like appendage." He forged through the giggles. "A male alpha will, of course, already have one. During sex, the knot on the appendage will swell, leaving the alpha and their partner locked together for around half an hour. This is to help properly inseminate the omega." 

The teacher looked confused for a second, before shaking off the expression. "Yes, very good David." She turned back to the board. Lasercorn could feel the heat rising in his cheeks, but he pushed it down. He wasn't going to let himself feel embarrassed. Besides, what he said was true. He was right, and that's all that mattered.

"During rut, an Alpha's sex drive increases exponentially. They may also become more aggressive or dominating. The process of pregnancy, however, is another concept entirely..." Lasercorn and Sohinki zoned back out. Lasercorn knew he would be an alpha. He knew he would get a good-looking Omega girl, and he would be beholden to nothing and no one. He had to...right?


	2. More Backstory

Lasercorn sat at the back of his english class, fighting to keep his eyes open. The teacher, Mr. Madej, was mumbling about adverbs as Lasercorn let his thoughts slip to his weekend plans. Mari and Sohinki were going on a date, so Lasercorn, Joven and Ian were planning a Minecraft marathon. He felt several pairs of eyes on him as he zoned in. Crap, had he missed a question? No, he couldn't have. Mr. Madej was facing the board, writing down something about the importance of commas. He was getting hot under the gazes of his classmates as he took his jacket off, fanning himself with his folder. Suddenly, Mr. Madej turned around, standing rigidly and sniffing the air a few times. He looked around before he saw Lasercorn at the back of the class, the eyes of his classmates trained on him. "David," he said, quickly, "can we talk out in the hallway, please?" All eyes that weren't on Lasercorn were now as he walked out into the hall with their teacher. He couldn't tell if he was blushing from the stares, or from the fever that made him feel like a snow cone on a summer day.

"David," his teacher said, snapping him back to reality, "I need you to go to the nurse. Now." Lasercorn was sweating bullets at this point and wasn't going to protest anyway. He practically ran down to the nurse's office, going as fast as his legs would carry him. He laid down on a plastic-covered cot with an ice pack on his head as she stuck a thermometer in his mouth.

"And you haven't experienced any nausea?" She said, boredly, as she typed something into her computer. She pulled the thermometer out of his mouth and looked at it, allowing him to speak.

"No, but I'm burning up. Please help me," he said, looking towards her desperately. 

She alternated looking from his face to the thermometer screen, a pitying look on her face. She handed him a towel, mumbling, "Worst case of heat sickness I've ever seen."

Then, it hit Lasercorn like a freight train. He was in heat. He was an Omega. Laying the towel down underneath him, he flopped back down onto the bed, lamenting his bad fortune. He couldn't change it, and now he couldn't hide it since everyone in his class had probably smelled him. At this point, he could only hope that his friends would stick by him. Lasercorn had heard far too many stories of people who lost all their friends after they presented.

His parents drove him home, leaving him in his room with a bowl of soup and an ice pack. At that point, Lasercorn was alternating emotions between horny and worried. At least the Minecraft marathon was online. His mom ducked in to inform him that they were going to the doctor tomorrow to get him a prescription for heat suppressants and scent blockers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yeah, the first two chapters are mainly backstory, chapter 3 is where the real story will start. Sorry :p Also, I've been binging Buzzfeed Unsolved and Watcher, so we have a nice little crossover moment with our boy Shane! In this universe (not that it matters lol) I see him as an Beta, which is why he didn't notice Lasercorn's heat at the beginning. And obviously he's with Alpha!Ryan. (Again, not that it really matters, I just wanted to rant there.) Bye!


	3. Friends and Ricky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 11th grade. The final major time skip in this fanfic, I promise! Also, I should probably mention what everyone is. Omegas-Ian and Laser. Alphas-Mari and Joven. Beta-Sohin.

"What're you gonna do about it, little Omega?" Ricky, the senior, shoved him up against a locker, holding him by his collar and hissing out the last word like a curse. He had said something derogatory in passing, and Lasercorn just had to open his mouth. His big, stupid mouth. He debated opening it again, but that would probably just get him a fist to the chin. "Well?" Ricky sneered, seeming much taller in that moment. 

"Hey, Dick," a voice yelled from behind them, "leave him alone."

Ricky turned around, putting Lasercorn down to assess the small girl in front of him. "What's it to you?"

"What it is to me is that you're being a major jerk just because you're small-brained enough to think you're above this kid. That's low, man."

"Not as low as you, Tiny," Ricky spat. Lasercorn knew he should run while he had the chance, but he found himself enrapt in the scene that was unfolding in front of him.

"What do you mean? I'm lower than someone who abandoned their best friend because I was hurting your ego?!" The girl was yelling at this point, her face contorted in fury. A few stragglers in the hallway stood around to watch. "Go away, Ricky. You've changed." She spoke barely above a whisper now, but the emotion behind her voice was enough to convey her meaning. Her face was still masked in anger, but if Lasercorn looked into her eyes, he could see hurt shining through.

Ricky walked away slowly, looking like a dog who'd been kicked. There was still rage on his face, but there were specks of hurt there, too. It was obvious some old wounds had been opened back up.

Lasercorn walked up to the girl who had just saved him from his certain death matinee staring Ricky Goldsworth. "Hey, um, thanks for that," he said, sheepishly scratching the back of his neck. 

The girl immediately cleared all traces of hurt from her face. "Don't mention it," she said nonchalantly, "Ricky's a jerk. He needs to understand that their's no, like, hierarchy based on alphas, omegas and betas. That's all so old-fashioned. Besides, he's a beta. He was probably just guessing you were an Omega because you're short, and that's screwed up, too."

Lasercorn blushed. "Actually, I am an Omega."

She looked initially embarrassed, but covered it up well. "I wasn't saying you weren't, but stereotyping based on looks? That's all kinds of backwards."

"Yeah, I guess." The girl started to walk away. "Wait, can I get your name? Y'know in case Ricky holds me up again and I can't-" he coughed awkwardly "handle it myself? Not that I need help, of course, but if I want help?"

She chuckled. "Yeah, dude. Suuure. Y/N. Pleasure to meet you." As Y/N walked away, Lasercorn couldn't help but think of his friends and how nice it was that they had all stuck by each other. Their cycles made it a bit harder to schedule things, but for all intents and purposes, they were all still best friends. Lasercorn sighed contently. Breathing in, he smelled the scents of his classmates, all murmuring and turning over each other like a brook, but there was one distinct scent he picked up. It smelled smoky, like a crackling fire on a fall night. And then the realization hit him like a bowling ball. The scent, the mentions of a hurt ego, the cockiness. He had just been saved by an Alpha.


	4. Friendimies?

Sohinki sat down at the lunch table, holding a hand to his neck, where his mating mark would be visible if it wasn't covered with concealer. He knew if the guys saw it, it wouldn't be received well. AKA: he'd be teased relentlessly. He learned that lesson back in freshman year when he and Mari were first pair-bonded. At first, Sohinki was worried that Mari would want an Omega, and that he wouldn't be enough for her, but she assured him she loved him and wanted them to be together. He scooped a fork into some mashed potatoes noticing that he was the only person at the table. That was odd. Usually at least Mari was there, if not Joven and Lasercorn as well. Ian had a different lunch period. Sohinki brushed off the slight change...that is, until his friends clambered in, flustered and talking over each other. 

"Why didn't you tell-" 

"I was kind of-"

"I heard-"

Sohinki cleared his throat, and everyone stopped talking, turning to look at him. "Alright, what's going on?"

"Lasercorn got in a fight," Joven said excitedly.

"What?!" Sohinki said, nearly spitting out his food. Even if Lasercorn was a bit aggressive, he wasn't one to pick fights. 

As if he could read Sohinki's thoughts, Lasercorn butted in. "Okay, I wasn't the one to start it. I wasn't even the one to end it." He mumbled the last part, sounding somewhat disappointed in himself.

"Okay, I need details, like, now," Sohinki demanded.

Mari stuck her thumb toward Lasercorn. "Ask him. We weren't there."

"You know that jerk, Ricky Goldsworth?" They all sighed and made general sounds of disgust. "Well, he said Omegas were worthless, I said he could go f*ck himself, one thing led to another, he pinned me up against a locker."

"Kinky," Joven said. Lasercorn rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, so I was pinned, and I couldn't really do anything. Then, this girl-this really short girl-comes up and just starts screaming at him to let me go."

Mari elbowed Lasercorn. "Even shorter than you?"

"Yes, can I continue, please? So come to find out, she's kind of an activist type who thinks everyone should be treated equally, which is really nice." Joven nodded. He had been in fights like Lasercorn's for similar reasons. "Her name's Y/N."

Mari snatched a chicken nugget off Sohinki's plate. Chewing, she stared off into the distance. You could almost see the gears turning in her head. "Isn't that the chick who bullied Sohin in eighth grade?" Her eyes had confusion in them now, wondering whether to be mad for her mate or happy for Lasercorn.

"Yeah, it was!" Sohinki exclaimed. "Wait, weren't she and Ricky, like, friends or something?"

It appeared their brains were in sync today, because Joven finished everyone's thoughts. "Yeah, they were. I wonder what changed because that definitely doesn't sound like something she'd do. Did we get the right Y/N?"

Lasercorn ticked off traits on his fingers. "Short, aggressive, h/c hair-yup, the very same."

"Huh," Mari said, reaching for another chicken nugget, causing Sohinki to grab his tray away, "She must've had a change of heart." As their conversation steered towards more normal topics, Lasercorn couldn't help but wonder why Y/N had changed. She and Ricky used to be twins, practically. What happened?

_-_-_-Later that day_-_-_-

Mari threw her science textbook into her locker. She had to get home early; she and the boys were playing a winner-takes-all tournament of DBD (Dead by Daylight). And then she saw...hey, was that Y/N? She walked up to the girl who was also putting a book into her locker. "Hey," Mari said, cheerfully.

Y/N turned around to face Mari, a confused look on her face. "Hi?"

"I just wanted to say thank you for helping my friend today. It meant a lot to him."

Y/N looked Mari over, subtly trying to sense any hostility in the other Alpha. She didn't see any; only a warm, radiating smile. "No problem, man. It's not cool to bully someone because of who they are. I should've figured that out earlier." She said the last part under her breath, shaking her head. Mari inhaled, trying to see if the other girl was lying, but only smelling the other girl's smokey scent. That surprised her. She expected the little girl to be an Omega, or a Beta at least, but what she was smelling was definitely an Alpha's scent. Alphas sticking up for Omegas was rarer than anyone would like to admit, so Mari was a bit taken aback by Y/N standing up for Lasercorn. 

"So I was wondering if you'd maybe want to play some video games with us? We're running a Dead by Daylight tournament today if you want to come."

Y/N scratched the nape of her neck. "Yeah, I don't know. I think my rut is starting; I don't want to endanger your Omega friends."

Mari nodded, agreeing, albeit a little suspicious because she didn't smell rut on the other girl. "Okay, be safe, then."

"Easy for you to say," Y/N laughed, "You're at least pair-bonded."

"Yeah," Mari said wistfully, walking away and rubbing her hand over the concealed mating mark on her neck.

Y/N paused, cursing herself for not just biting the bullet and making some new friends. No, she couldn't. Friends weren't worth the time-or the hurt.

-_-_Flashback~Freshman Year_-_-

Y/N sat at the lunch table, waiting for Ricky. They were planning on egging a kid's house later that night, and there were last-minute preparations that needed to be made. Say what you want about them, but at least they were organized. She launched into conversation as soon as he set his lunch tray down, but he abruptly stopped her.

"Y/N, I don't think we can do that anymore."

"Why not? Was someone an idiot and forgot to buy the eggs again?" She nudged him with her shoulder, but it seemed her joke fell flat.

Ricky sighed. "No, I just...I don't think we can be friends anymore."

Y/N's face fell. "Why not, Rick?"

"Well, it's, like, you're an Alpha and I'm a Beta. It wouldn't make sense." He looked away from her.

"But why?" Y/N's eyes shone with tears. "We've been friends for years."

"It's-it's intimidating-"

"Intimidating?!" Y/N was yelling at this point, and she didn't care. "So it hurts your ego to be around me? You're rejecting me because of something I can't help?!" She stood up grabbing her tray. "You're a jerk, Ricky Goldsworth." Y/N marched off and ate lunch in the bathroom that day. As she sobbed her heart out, it occurred to her what a hypocrite she'd sounded like. 

From then on, she tried to see to it that no one was shoved around just because of who they were.

-_-_End Flashback_-_-

But that didn't mean it didn't still hurt.


	5. Questioning

Joven sat in front of the T.V., his arm around Ian. They hadn't told their friends about them yet, but they wanted a bit of privacy before they informed them that they were, indeed, bonded. Then, the doorbell rang and Joven jumped up, giving his mate a quick kiss on the forehead before opening the door to reveal Mari and Sohinki. Lasercorn was late, per usual. They all sat down, drawing out a bracket for match-ups and coming up with a punishment.

"Shots of hot sauce!" Mari yelled.

"No, mystery spoonful!" Ian cried out.

"Ooh, spoonful of garlic!" Joven said.

"What about all three?" Everyone turned to look at Sohinki like he was crazy. "No, like, there are four losers right?" Sohinki tried to explain his reasoning. "So what if we had every loser do a different one, and the fourth rolls a die for it?"

Ian slowly nodded. "That could work."

Mari nodded. "Yeah, alright. Let's do it." Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. This time, Ian took the initiative to hop up and answer the door, but not before kissing Joven. It took a gasp from the other side of the room before Ian and Joven broke apart and realized what they had done. The knocking on the door became more intense. After a while, Mari sighed an went to open the door, seeing as Sohinki, Joven and Ian seemed to be frozen. She led Lasercorn into the living room, whistling loudly to break the boys out of their stupor. "Alright, we get it. It's shocking. But didn't you stop to consider that we could see your marks for the past two days?" Ian and Joven's hands flew up to cover the mating marks on their necks. Mari turned to Lasercorn for confirmation. He nodded his head, immediately getting the gist of the situation: Joven and Ian hadn't been thinking and had revealed their relationship. "Also, Corn and I could smell that you were freshly mated."

Lasercorn nodded again. "Yeah, we just didn't want to spoil it for you. But clearly, you spoiled it yourself." He chuckled.

"But wha- how-?" Sohinki sputtered.

Mari sat down on the couch next to him and patted his head condescendingly. "Shh, babe. Not all of us can be observant." Sohinki rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, let's just play," he said.

-_-_That Night_-_-

Lasercorn got out of Sohinki's car, waving goodbye. He walked into his bedroom, his mouth still burning from the hot sauce. Needless to say, he wasn't very good at DBD. He went downstairs to get a glass of milk, thinking about the day's events. All he could really think about, however, was the fight. He was just lucky the school hadn't called his parents to tell them about it. But more importantly, why would an Alpha stand up for an Omega? Did it have something to do with Y/N and Ricky's past? The thought itched at the back of his brain. He decided to call Sohinki about it in the morning.

-_-_Y/N POV_-_-

Y/N sat in her bed, playing old-school Mario Kart on her DS. She lay back on her bed, staring up at the ceiling. Her conflict with Ricky still rang in her head. More importantly, the kid he decided to bully. She couldn't even tell he was an Omega. He seemed a bit submissive, yeah, but also scrappy. It seemed like if she hadn't shown up, he could've handled himself with no more than a black eye. If she had thought to breathe in and smell, she would've discerned it immediately. The thing is, cliche as it sounds, he kind of took her breath away. And that was what scared Y/N the most: the idea of liking someone. Worse; the idea of liking someone and having to open up to them. She sighed. She didn't even know the kid's name, just what he looked like. Y/N switched off the light, crawling under the covers. She could contemplate more tomorrow, but right now she needed sleep.


	6. So she doesn't like me...what else is new?

*Ring*  
*Ring*  
*Ring*  
*Click* Lasercorn heard Sohinki pick up on the other end of the line. "What?" He grunted out. Lasercorn laughed. Sohinki was not a morning person.

"It's eleven o'clock. Wake up, Sohinkadink."

Sohinki grunted and it sounded like he was rolling over in bed. "You know I hate that nickname. What're you calling for?" Sohinki was also a bit...blunt sometimes.

"Okay, you remember that fight yesterday?"

"Yeah, it happened fairly recently, why?" Sohinki said sarcastically.

"Well, I can't help but think about that girl. Why would she do that?"

"Dude, you have more details than me. But if you're thinking about Y/N specifically, I'd say you have one ticket to Crushtown, USA."

Lasercorn rolled his eyes. Sohinki liked to tease him about any girl he thought about for more than two seconds. Strangely, though, he felt a pang when Sohin said it this time. He shook it off. "I do not. It's just such a strange situation. I've only met a handful of Alphas who are willing to do that."

"Dude, I don't know. Maybe talk to someone who isn't half asleep of you want to rant about your furious crush on Y/N." Then, Sohinki hung up. Lasercorn tried once again to shake off the weird pang he felt when Sohinki said he had a crush on Y/N. He dialed Mari's number next. Unlike Sohinki, Mari picked up immediately.

"Hey, man, what's up?" 

"Okay, so, yesterday-" Mari cut him off.

"I understand. It's...a bit strange, what Y/N did, but have you considered that it might have something to do with her past friendship with Ricky?"

"I hadn't really thought of that. She did say something about "being as low as abandoning a best friend because I was hurting your ego"."

"So that's what they were arguing about!"

"Okay, you've lost me."

"I wasn't going to say anything, but I heard them yelling in the cafeteria in freshman year. I thought they made up, though. I heard he say that he was rejecting her because of something she couldn't help. Then she stomped away and ate lunch in the bathroom."

"That might be why she would stick up for me." He said, sounding-disappointed?

Mari thought for a minute, picking up on her friend's tone. "I think you like her."

"N-no!" Lasercorn's face turned red.

"Hey, I'm not pointing fingers, but it seems like you might, based on the fact that you sounded disappointed when you came to the conclusion that she might have a good moral compass?"

Lasercorn put his face into his hands. He couldn't deny it to himself anymore. Mari had read him like a book. "I don't know, Mari. What am I supposed to do?"

"I say you talk to her. Your best bet is to find out more about her. Who knows, she might like you too!"

Lasercorn didn't remove his hands from his face. "Okay, I'll keep that in mind." He hung up his phone and fell back on his bed. Despite being a tad cocky, he was a mess when he actually had a crush on someone. Long story short, he wasn't the smoothest egg in the basket.

Y/N POV 

Y/N pored over her bookshelf, trying to find the one book that might clue her in to who this kid was. Finally finding what she was looking for, she pulled out a book titled 'Amarillo High School 2017-2018 School Year'. She flipped through the pages, remembering the kid hanging around with some other kids. Particularly one named...Matthew? Something along those lines. Ricky hadn't been too fond of him in Eighth Grade, and Y/N could remember loosening salt shakers, TP-ing his house...ahh. Before she could get caught up in the nostalgia, a wild shock of orange hair caught her eye-not unlike the kid's. Sliding her eyes over to the names, she peered down until she saw the one corresponding with the photo. "David Moss". She counted back. It was definitely the same kid as yesterday, but she didn't remember people referring to him as David or Dave or Davey or even D-man. They called him...what did his friends call him? She searched his deep brown eyes in the yearbook picture, like she would be able to see an answer if she looked for long enough. When nothing came to her, she decided to just call him David. Worst case scenario, he would correct her. That would be totally embarrassing, but her mild social anxiety could wait for another day. Now, she just had to talk to him. That was a wound she hadn't scratched in a while. Crushes were one thing, but emotional connection? Whoo boy.


	7. I like people, but actually interacting with them? Seems kinda risky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Monday. Nothing happened on Sunday, but I mentioned it because I knew some of y'all would be salty about the timeline.

The inevitable began to happen, as most inevitable things do, during lunch. Y/N grabbed her tray and sat down, scooping a forkful of her street taco into her mouth. She pulled her history homework out, scribbling down something about Henry VIII and letting her mind wander. She kept replaying that moment in her head. "It wouldn't make sense." "It wouldn't make sense." The words pounded in her skull, a constant reminder of what might happen if she tried this. But, at the same time, she felt that longing she had had since that day, that yearning for real connection with other people. And these kids seemed like pretty nice people. She definitely picked up that the girl who'd approached her was an Alpha, but she came on behalf of her "friend". Not "mate". "Friend". Meaning that they probably didn't buy into the whole "status" thing, either, if an Alpha had a completely platonic relationship with an Omega. With that, Y/N stood up. Grabbing her tray, she walked to the return. She was going to do it. Y/N L/N was going to make friends.

_-_-Later that day-_-_

Lasercorn grabbed his binder and science textbook out of his locker, slamming the door shut forcefully. He hadn't seen Y/N all day, and he was starting to wonder if he'd just hallucinated the whole event and that awesome girl. Then, out of the corner of his eye, he saw a flash of purple. _Mari._ He started to walk over to her, but he saw she was talking to someone. Normally, he would continue and ask what was happening, but then the bell rang and everyone scattered, leaving Lasercorn to trudge to class, late as always.

-_Y/N POV_-

Y/N snatched her books from her locker, looking around. That purple-haired girl had to be around here somewhere. As soon as she spotted her, she half-jogged over, hoping that she wasn't making the stupidest decision of her entire 16-year-old life. She tapped the girl on her shoulder, praying it was the same girl and breathing out a sigh of relief when it was (I mean, how many juniors had purple hair anyway?). "Um, hey, uh..." Y/N trailed off. How long _had_ it been since she had talked to someone her age?

"Oh, hey, Y/N," she said, "how're you?"

"I'm good, uh.."

"Mari," the girl helped.

"Right, uh, Mari, I was just wondering if your offer to hangout was still open?"

"It is, but, I thought your rut-"

Y/N butted in, scratching the back of her neck. "I, uh, kind of lied? I was nervous and I used that as an excuse. I'm sorry."

"It's cool. Between you and me, I've used rut as an excuse, too." Both girls giggled. "Here," Mari pulled a Sharpie out of her back pocket and grabbed Y/N's hand. She scribbled something down. "That's my address. Can you be there by 5 today? We're just kinda hanging out. Y'know, talking and whatnot." 

"Um, sure." Y/N stuttered out, a bit startled. Then, the bell rang and everyone started dispersing. "See you then, Mari!" Y/N chittered quickly before practically skipping off to her next class. _That wasn't so bad_ , she thought.


	8. For the love, just kiss already!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In these next few chapters, it may seem like this relationship goes pretty fast, but remember the Omegaverse goes from crushing to sex like, really quick.

Y/N held a shirt up in front of herself, inspecting her reflection in the mirror for the umpteenth time, before shaking her head and deciding that what she was wearing was fine. She checked her watch, gasping at how fast the time had flown. She only had ten minutes to get to Mari's house. She ran out the door and jogged over. Luckily, they lived in the same neighborhood, and she got there in five minutes. 

She knocked on the door, huffing and puffing and wondering if she was making a big mistake. Those fears became background noise when Mari opened the door, smiling widely. "Hey, Y/N!" She said brightly, motioning her inside. Y/N was slightly relieved that no one else was there, and it suddenly occurred to her that she didn't know anyone who would be here besides Mari and David. As if she had read her mind, Mari spoke, "So, Sohinki, Ian and Joven will be here in a few. Lasercorn is probably going to be late, per usual. Make yourself comfortable." She gestured to the couch. "I'm going to go grab some chips." Y/N sat down, pulling out her phone. She definitely thought those were weird names, but they were probably nicknames. A thought twitched in the back of her head though. Mari hadn't mentioned a David, and none of the nicknames she listed off even resembled the name "David". She decided that even if her crush was the reason she came here, she would stay and make some real friends regardless. She was jerked out of her thoughts by Mari walking back into the living room with a bag of chips and a pack of cards. "Y'know, Y/N," she started, setting the bag and the cards down on the table, "I thought it was a bit strange when Laser said you helped him, but-"

"Wait, wait, wait," Y/N cut Mari off. "I thought that was David."

Mari looked confused for a moment, and then she laughed loudly. "Oh, David!"

"What's with David?" Y/N asked, feeling thoroughly perplexed. 

"I haven't heard anyone call him David besides the teachers or his parents. Everyone just calls him Lasercorn," she explained.

The pieces clicked together in Y/N's mind. "Yeah, I just saw his yearbook photo and thought..." *Knock Knock*

"Oh, I'll get that." Mari opened the door, revealing three boys. The tallest one had short black hair and glasses, the next had a bowl cut, and the shortest had brown hair and a sour expression.

"D*mnit, Joven," Shorty said, "I was about to win!"

Bowl Cut sighed. "Sohinki, only you could be a sore loser about a word game."

"Shut up, Ian," 'Sohinki' said, punching 'Ian' in the shoulder.

Mari rolled her eyes. "Anyway, Y/N, this is Sohinki the try hard, Ian the weirdo and Joven the blind." She pointed at them accordingly.

The boys only now seemed to notice Y/N sitting on the couch. They stared for a few seconds. "Mari, is this the chick?" Joven was the first to break the silence.

"Yeah," Mari plopped down on the couch next to Y/N, slinging an arm around the slightly smaller girl. "I thought she seemed chill. So I invited her to hang out. Is that cool?" Mari phrased the question not as if she was asking, but as if she was inviting the boys to accept Y/N.

They all looked at her and then at each other, coming to some sort of silent agreement. "Yeah, sure," Sohinki said. They sat down in various places around the room, Sohinki sitting down next to Mari and planting a kiss on her lips. Ah, so this was her mate. Joven and Ian kissed as well, and Y/N was painfully aware that she was the most single person in the room. *Knock Knock*

Y/N hopped up, nearly running to get the door in an attempt to clear her head from all the hormones in the air. She opened the door to a head of bright orange hair. When Lasercorn saw her, he blushed. "Oh, uh, hey, Y/N." He cleared his throat. "How're you?"

"Not bad," Y/N said, blushing as well and avoiding eye contact. She ushered him in, and they sat down in the living room, where the others were chatting away. 

Mari dealt out the cards, seemingly not paying attention to the flustered, anxious teens sitting near her. "Alright, who's up for a few rounds of Mafia?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh the tension! It actually hurt me not to finish the day, but some interesting stuff is coming up ;). Stay tuned for the last chapters of this torrid Omegaverse love saga!


	9. Is it getting hot in here?

After an hour or two, it was becoming just that much more prudent how awkward Y/N and Lasercorn were being. They were also out of chips. It was a combination of those two things that led to Y/N sitting on the counter in Mari's kitchen while Mari rifled through the pantry. "So what's going on?" Mari asked, her chip quest turning up empty.

"I don't know," Y/N mumbled.

Mari wandered out of the pantry, placing a box of animal crackers on the counter. "Look, I'm not blind. I can tell there's something...weird. Are you okay?" Y/N turned her head away. "Hey," Mari said, "I care about you. It seems like you need friends and I'm very happy to be one, but you have to talk to me."

Y/N turned around, a hopeful look in her eyes. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

Y/N smiled softly, before her blush (that had only been gone since she was dragged into the kitchen) reappeared and her eyes fell to the floor. "Promise you won't laugh at me."

"I won't. Promise."

"I-" she paused, the vulnerability of the situation scaring her. She knew Mari would probably accept if Y/N didn't want to talk about it. And it was that realization that gave her the push she needed. "I like your friend. Like, like him. He seems nice and funny and I think I might want to-"

"Hey, I get it. I felt the same way about Matt. I'll help you, but you have to take a few risks."

"I'll try anything at this point. Thank you, Mari. It's nice to talk to someone who gets it." Mari patted Y/N's back as she jumped off of the counter. They both went back into the living room, and the conversation among the boys died as they came back.

~Joven POV~

Mari pulled Y/N into the kitchen, mumbling something about needing help with snacks. As soon as they were out of earshot, the boys were all over Lasercorn, careful to keep their voices hushed. "Lasercorn, what the heck man?" Joven said, "What's wrong with you?"

"Oh, he's got it bad," Sohinki said smugly, leaning back in his seat.

"I do not!" Lasercorn yelped, rolling a Nat 1 on deception.

Ian and Joven gave each other a look. Sohinki just rolled his eyes. "Dude, you definitely do. Just talk to her." Lasercorn put his head in his hands. Sohinki sighed, pulling gently on Lasercorn's hair to bring his head back up. "Get it together, man."

Ian started, "I guarantee she likes you too."

"Are you sure?" Joven asked, earning him a slight smack from Ian. "I mean, of course she does."

"I'm with Joven," Lasercorn said, "how do you know that?"

"She's a little timid with the rest of us, but with you, it's a new brand of awkward," Joven said, attempting to be helpful. Ian smacked him again.

Just at that moment, they heard Mari and Y/N walking back into the room. "Act casual, you f*cks," Ian whispered harshly.

~Later~

It was around 10 o'clock when Mari decided to kick everyone out. Although, her wording was, "Hey, the streetlights are coming on." Those must've been the magic words, because everyone started saying their goodbyes and grabbing their cellphones. 

Lasercorn jerked his thumb at the door. "Hey, Mar, can you walk me home? My parents don't like me walking around at night."

And then, Mari got an awful idea. Mari got a wonderful, awful idea. "Actually, I have an algebra test tomorrow, so I should probably get some sleep. I'm sure Y/N would be glad to, though." Sohinki and Ian instantly got the hit and nodded in agreement. Joven, with his skull as thick as his glasses, didn't.

"We have a math test tomorrow?!" He said in a panicked tone, getting an elbow to the stomach from Mari, who rolled her eyes.

"Anyway," Y/N said, trying to skirt the awkwardness, "let's get going, Dave." The boys on the couch giggled. Mari gave them an 'I have to do everything around here' look. Y/N opened the door for Lasercorn and they walked out into the brisk September night.

The walk home was painfully uneventful, with an occasional 'right' or 'left' from Lasercorn to tell Y/N where to go. Any scary corner they turned, they sniffed in the other's scent, each taking solace in the other. When they got to Lasercorn's house, he mumbled out a 'bye' and scrambled up to the porch. Y/N was walking away when he ran up to her, looking sheepish. "Hey, uh, my parents are out of town and I forgot my keys at Mari's. I mean, Sohinki'll probably return them to me tonight, but I can't get in. I know we don't know each other really well, but do you think your parents would..."

"Actually, they're out too. But you can totally sleep over if that's what you're asking."

Lasercorn breathed out a sigh of relief, before realizing he had traded one set of problems for another. He was about to spend the night with the Alpha he liked. The amount of hormones coursing through his veins was probably enough to send him into early heat, even though he was on suppressants. 

The walk to Y/N's house was equally uneventful, Y/N taking the lead and checking intermittently that Lasercorn was behind her. She pulled her house key out of her back pocket waving it in Lasercorn's face teasingly before unlocking the door and showing Lasercorn to her bedroom. "So, this is the crib. Make yourself comfortable." She went to go pee.

When she got back into the room, she didn't know what did it. It might've been the smell of an Omega in her room (let alone an Omega that she already liked), or it might've been her seeing him in her hoodie. Whatever the case, her instincts hit Y/N like a freight train and she pushed Lasercorn against the wall, kissing him breathless.


	10. Here's the Smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the chapter where the smut happens. If you don't want to read smut, skip this chapter. Also, for this story's sake, the girl's "penis" is actually an enlarged clitoris (same functions as a penis tho).

Y/N pulled away from the kiss, shaking her head. "No, no, no. I'm sorry, my rut must be starting, you have to go." And indeed, her rut was starting, beginning to cloud her senses. She knew she was quickly becoming a danger to the Omega in her room, the rut telling her to mate and breed whatever was closest.

"Yes," Lasercorn said, pulling a very confused Y/N back to kiss him. He could feel his own heat starting, sparking and roiling in his gut. But there was something beneath that, a tenderness in the way he kissed her that wasn't just submission. The second their lips met, Y/N felt it and knew that they weren't just kissing out of instinct. She quickly stripped both of them of their shirts, his hands fumbling to try and remove her bra. Y/N chuckled darkly at the little Omega-her little Omega- and unclasped the bra herself. The way his eyes grew big at seeing her breasts just made her want to take off more of their clothing, and pound her Omega senseless.

Before either of them knew it, they were both on her bed, sans underwear. Y/N had Lasercorn pinned down by his wrists, straddling him. "Want me Omega?" she breathed in his ear, grinding her hips into his. "Want me to knot you and mate you like the good Omega you are?" He let out a broken noise of affirmation, and Y/N could feel him getting harder beneath her. She planted another searing kiss on his lips before flipping him over and onto his stomach. She groaned as she saw the copious amounts of slick running down his inner thighs. 

She spread them apart, pushing two fingers into his entrance to make sure he could take her. He whimpered at the contact. "Shh, my little Omega," she said. "I'll knot you soon, baby." He didn't like being called little, but when Y/N called him that it made him feel safe. Then, without any warning, she pushed her length inside him, moaning at the sensation. He yelped in surprise, before devolving into a moan as well. She began to thrust hard and fast, her rut overwhelming her. "Does that feel good, Omega?" She whispered into his ear before biting down on his scent gland, marking him. He huffed, barely forming coherent words at that point. He twisted his head for a kiss before marking the Alpha-his Alpha- on her scent gland as well.

"Yes, Alpha!" He whined his climax approaching. She was getting close, too, he could feel her length engorging and her knot starting to take form, making a 'pop' sound as she thrust in and out of him.

"My good Omega. My good little Omega-sh*t!" She thrust fully in as she came, her white, sticky cum painting his walls and her knot plugging him up. In turn, he came right after her, his walls contracting around her, sending her into an overstimulated euphoria. She pulled her Omega close. "You were so good, my Omega," she whispered. 

"Thank you, Alpha." They curled up together, sleeping in a pile. They were panting, huffing and sweaty, but at least they were together. She wouldn't be able to pull out of him til' morning, but neither of them cared. The only thing that mattered now was having each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those wondering why I used pronouns instead of names so often, I kinda dissociated while writing this. I feel dirty.


	11. Postlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I really hope I did this semi-okay, but I've never written an A/B/O fic before, let alone A/B/O smut. Anywho, love you guys!

Life went better than expected after that. Lasercorn and Y/N were teased relentlessly the following day, but they didn't care. Y/N finally began opening up to their small group of friends, and they had board games every Friday night at Mari's house. A few years later, Y/N and Lasercorn had pups, a lovely brood of three. They could take on anything because they had already faced so much in the name of love.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that was good! There is a real lack of L-corn/reader content out there and I also wanted to write an A/B/O fic. Win-win! As always, if I got anything wrong, constructive criticism is appreciated. Thanks for reading!


End file.
